


All Bets Are Off

by kickassfu



Series: Weekly Group Get-Together [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, group get together, nobody ever died, they are all happy and together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: They were fighting, still trying to decide which movie to watch. It wasn’t going well, Fen and Todd were sharing the popcorn as everyone else yelled over each other.“Dirty dancing is iconic!”“El, if you don’t fucking shut your mouth, I’ll shove a teddy bear down your throat. We’re tired of dirty dancing. Get a new obsession.”





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> As long as y'all want me to write these cracky get togethers they have, I will keep on writing them lol the next one is probably another game night.

Game nights were getting too intense lately, so they opted for movie night instead for this week. Which went great, the end.

 

As if.

 

They were fighting, still trying to decide which movie to watch. It wasn’t going well, Fen and Todd were sharing the popcorn as everyone else yelled over each other.

 

“Dirty dancing is iconic!”

 

“El, if you don’t fucking shut your mouth, I’ll shove a teddy bear down your throat. We’re tired of dirty dancing. Get a new obsession.”

 

“How dare you?” Eliot gasped, clutching his chest.

 

“We should totally watch Lord of the Rings. All three of them, bitches! That’s what I call iconic.”

 

“We get it man, you’re a nerd. Shut up.” Penny said, rolling his eyes. He was sick and tired of watching everyone else’s dumb shit.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Honestly, it would be way more fun than this.”

 

“Just put on some random disney movie, and get it over with already.” Kady yawned, sitting on the couch next to Julia, she leaned her head on Julia’s shoulder.

 

“That’s a good idea.” Julia smiled, holding Kady’s hand.

 

“No, you guys are missing the big picture. We’ll get all fucked up, I brought some really good shit, and watch a horror movie. It’s gonna be epic bros.”

 

Alice adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms, “Yeah, that sounds terrible. No, thank you.”

 

“Just put on a comedy movie.”

 

“They all suck nowadays. An action movie is always somewhat entertaining, do that instead.”

 

“Oh a rom-com. That’d be fun!”

 

“Ugh, gross. No.”

 

“You guys have shit taste!”

 

“Oh fuck you.”

 

“Just pick something. Anything. Please.”

 

Quentin having given up joined Fen and Todd on the couch, and stuffed his face full of popcorn instead. Eventually the only two people still arguing were Margo and Eliot, everyone else was enjoying the screaming match as if they were watching a telenovela. Josh even started taking bets, on who they thought would win, and which movie would be chosen in the end. 

 

Unsurprisingly, almost everyone bet on Margo winning, Quentin included. No matter how much he loved Eliot, he knew the most probable outcome.Todd though, bet on Eliot, (Gods bless his heart) which was a pretty smart thing to do - if he won, he’d get all the money for himself. It was a pretty big  _ if _ though.

 

“We could always watch like Harry Potter or a Marvel movie? Or DC.” Todd talked in a hushed tone, so only the people on the couch would hear him.

 

“Yeah, those are good.” Julia said, and then remembered something even better, “Legally blonde! Fen needs to watch it, we all need to watch it.”

 

Everyone uh’d and ah’d, nodding in agreement. 

 

Glad to have come to an understanding, Kady searched the movie on Netflix, as everyone settled in more comfortably. All the while Eliot and Margo were still quipping sarcastically at each other, until Fen spoke up, “Hey, could you, get out of the way? Please?”

 

The look of betrayal on their faces was nothing short of absolutely hilarious, but they shut up and got out of the way, sitting down besides their respective lovers.

 

“Wait, then who won the bet? Neither of them actually won the fight.” Alice asked, curious.

 

“I did.” Penny smiled, already getting the money Josh was holding.

 

Kady tightened the grip on the remote, paused her search and glared at him. Pissed off she lost money, she asked, “Wait, why you?”

 

“‘Cause I bet these two idiots would both lose, and we’d figure out some shit ourselves.”

 

No such thing as only two choices.

 

They shrugged, slightly impressed at Penny, and Kady put on the movie.

 

Eliot put his arm around Quentin’s neck and pulled him closer to his body, whispering in his ear he asked, “You bet on me winning, right?”

 

Quentin patted Eliot’s leg, and kissed his cheek, “I sure did.”

 

“Liar. Traitor.  _ How could you? _ ”

 

“Shh. I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

 

“Good.” Eliot winked, and kissed his head.

 

“I bet he won’t.” Margo yelled and flipped both of them off, “Now shut the fuck up, we’re trying to watch a masterpiece here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
